The True Story Behind Gundulf
by Pipadoc Tookabuck
Summary: A prologue to our story "It's Gundulf! Not Gandalf!" It's about how Saruman came up with the name Gundulf! It's quite interesting. Please R&R it!


Author's Note: Hi everybody! Im A Brandybuck here! I decided to write a story about the truth behind Gundulf! Our story was doing so well, I just thought I could add a background to it. So, please review it, and tell me what you think!

(This is for our story "_It's Gundulf! Not Gandalf!"_)

**The True Story Behind Gundulf!**

            One dark, cloudy day in the land on Isengard, the White Wizard, Saruman sat upon his dark throne. He was expecting the arrival of Gandalf the Grey soon, and since he just recently converted to the dark side, was devising a way to poke fun at Gandalf. 

            "Hm…" Saruman thought as he stroked his long white beard. "Maybe if I got gum stuck in his beard- no! That's stupid! What if I put purple dye in his robe? No, no. Aagh!" He continued to brainstorm about way to taunt and annoy Gandalf.

            Time was running out, and the arrival of the grey wizard was expected soon. "I must think faster!" Saruman accidentally said outloud. He sighed heavily and stood up. He stood up and paced around his throne room, deep in though when one of his servants interrupted him. 

            "My lord…" The orc started. "What do you want?" Saruman hissed. "What troubles you? And why are you pacing? You're wearing down the freshly waxed floor!" The orc panicked when Saruman stopped pacing and noticed he was nearly an inch into the floor. Has he really been pacing that much? Surely not.

            "Is there anything you need help with, my lord?" The orc asked in a weak voice. Saruman thought about the question for a moment. Does an orc really have enough intelligence to devise such a sinister plan that he needs? Time was running out, and Saruman needed a solution fast. 'Ah what the heck.' He thought. Saruman grinned evilly, and slowly sat back down into his throne. His eyes grew dark and grey, and he folded his hands together.

            "Do you know any good ways to taunt or poke fun at people?" He asked darkly, and very seriously. Saruman stared down at the orc, making it squeal in fright. "I… well… um… you could…" The orc stuttered, making Saruman more and more anxious, but also furious.

            "Yes? YES?" He yelled, as his eyes were practically popping out of socket. "You could… could… call him names!" The orc finally said, cowering in fear as he thought what Saruman would to do him for his silly off the top of his head answer. The White Wizard was still frozen in his previous position, letting that comment sink in. Finally, Saruman blinked, and smiled manically.

            "Yes! Perfect!" He yelled. The orc smiled happily as he watched Saruman perform a victory dance. This went on for quite a while, and one must admit; a dancing old wizard and a smiling orc was quite scary.

            But Saruman suddenly stopped, and the orc's smile turned upside down. Saruman flopped back down into his throne and folded his arms. 

            "But what to call him?" He calmly asked. 

            A long period of silence elapsed. The orc searched for an answer inside of his head. "Well, you could um, call him… uh…" Time was quickly running out. Gandalf and his horse could be been in the distance. Jeopardy music could almost be heard playing in the background. Gandalf was getting closer and closer, and Saruman was growing angrier, and the orc was trembling again.

            The angry wizard jumped up from his chair and advanced towards the orc. "Tell me what to call him!" Saruman bellowed. He grabbed the orc by the shoulders, digging his long perfectly manicured nails into his skin.  The orc squeaked, "Gandy!" "NO!" Saruman shook the orc again, waiting for a better answer. "Old timer!" The orc squeaked again.

            "_I'm _an old timer! Give me something _now _or I shall kill you!" Saruman's nails dug deeper into the orc and a soft neighing sound could be heard. "NOW!" The white wizard yelled as he dangled the orc's body over a window of his high tower. Saruman would drop the orc if he did not answer.

            Now fearing for its life, the orc immediately shrieked, "Gundulf!" Saruman froze, then put the orc back into the room and stared at him coldly. 

            "_What _did you say?" He asked coolly. "G-Gundulf…" The orc said softly. The wizard's eyes grew big and wild, and that same crazy maniacal smile returned when he yelled, "That's perfect!" 

            The orc smiled big, flashing his three yellow teeth to Saruman happily. "So um, I guess I'm off the hook? And can I leave?" The orc inched away very slowly, not to make any sudden movements around the crazed wizard.

            "Yes! You can leave, dear orc. Leave me now to taunt Gandalf the Gray." 

            The orc scurried away very quickly as Saruman adjusted his robes and straightened out his hair. He grabbed his staff and threw open the tall black doors of his tower.

            Saruman walked down the long stairway outside, while speaking, "Smoke rises from the mountain of doom. The hour grows late, and Gundulf the Gray rides to Isengard seeking my council. For that is why you have come, is it not? My old friend…"

            He met Gandalf face to face as he looked at a baffled Gandalf.

            "Come, we must chat, Gundulf."

            A smile crept on Saruman's face as he looked at the still confused gray wizard. Gandalf blinked several times, staring at the insane white wizard. "What did you call me?" Gandalf asked rather innocently. "Gundulf!" Saruman boomed with a deep voice.

            My… my name is Gandalf." The gray wizard said. "So, Gundulf my old friend." Saruman slowly began to walk, expecting Gandalf to follow. 

            "It's Gandalf!" Gandalf yelled.

            "_GUNDULF!" _Saruman snapped back. 

            The argument went on for quite awhile, with Gandalf ontop of the Isengard tower as a result. And this is where the story ends. Or really, begins…


End file.
